CSI Miami Dog
by Lore24
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando todo el equipo de CSI Miami se vuelve perro? ¿Quién cuidará de ellos? ¿Tendrán aventuras en su nuevo hogar? ¡¿Qué sucederá! Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo nada, ni los personajes ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie.
1. Chapter 1 - CSI Miami Dog

_CSI Miami Dog_

**Capitulo 1:** Presentación de los personajes

En un mundo alterno (O paralelo, como quieran llamarlo) el equipo del Teniente Caine, de Miami, se han convertido todos en perros.

Un humano bondadoso, ha decidido adoptarlos. El nombre de este chico, que tiene 25 años y es oficial de policía, es Steven Wilson.

Horatio es un lindo y glamoroso Akita Inu. Muy vivaz e inteligente.

Calleigh es una hermosa y elegante Golden Retriever. Lista y coqueta.

Tim es un atento y apuesto Boerboel. Un tanto arrogante y serio.

Eric es un esbelto y delgado Doberman. Juguetón y mujeriego.

Frank, es un guardián y robusto Bulldog Americano. Gruñón e irritable.

Alexx es una bonita y airosa Saluki. Cariñosa y amistosa.

Ryan es un bello y guapo Husky Siberiano. Astuto y un imán de problemas.

Y finalmente, Natalia es una peluda y vanidosa Cocker Spaniel. Un poco engreída y charlatana.

Steven tiene un terreno en donde ha decidido instalarse junto a sus nuevos canes.

Luego de construir la casa de él y la de sus perros, comienzan a vivir aventuras…desgracias…fantasías…locuras…y mucho más…

¿Qué le esperará a Horatio, Calleigh, Tim, Eric Ryan y a todos los demás junto a Steven?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:** ¡Ryan en peligro!

Era un bello día en la casa de los Wilson.

Luego de la cena, Horatio llevo a Tim y a Eric a enseñarles algo.

Él, Horatio, era como la figura paterna de todos los canes. Y Alexx la materna.

Ahora Calleigh contaba con 2 años y medio, Tim con 1, Eric con 10 meses, Ryan con 5 meses y Natalia con 4 meses.

Y Frank, era como un tío.

-bien, escuchen, este enorme lugar…bueno, algún día, ustedes, como son los mayores, junto a Calleigh, tendrán que ocuparse de él. Y tomar las responsabilidades como un perro adulto y sabio-les explico Horatio a sus hijos cuando llegó a una colina

-lo sabemos, papá-dijo Tim sentándose

-pero…no sé si podré…-

-claro que podrán, Eric. Yo confió en ustedes-dijo Horatio sonriendo y ellos también sonrieron

Mientras tanto, en un lugar más lejos, con muchísimo pasto…

-¿Mamá?-le pregunto Ryan a Alexx

-¿Qué pasa, bebé?-

-¿Dónde están papá y los chicos?-

-tu padre tenía que enseñarles algo, volverán más rato-

-pero yo me aburro-protesto Ryan gruñendo

-ve a jugar con Calleigh-

-está con su estúpido noviecito John-

-Ryan-

-lo siento…-

-basta de malas palabras, ven acá-le dijo su madre lamiéndole la cabeza

-jajaja, mamá…-dijo Ryan riendo

-te amo, mi pequeño-

-yo también, ma-

-bueno, ve a buscar a tu padre y a Tim y Eric, ve-le dijo su madre dándole un empujoncito

-jaja, ok-dijo Ryan corriendo hacia otro lado

Cuando los encontró, se agazapo y salto sobre Eric.

-¡Ryan!-gritaron todos

-¡Hola!-dijo él sonriendo

-niño pesado, siempre molestándome-se quejo Eric

-sí, es mi pasión-se burlo él

-basta, Ryan-

-ok, perdón, papi-dijo agachando las orejas Ryan

-tranquilo, ven acá-dijo Horatio abrazándolo y erizándole el pelo de la cabeza

-jajaja, ¡Papá!-

-jajaja-se rieron Eric y Tim

-bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde. Vayamos a almorzar antes de que Steven se preocupe-dijo él sonriendo

Y se fueron a la casa, luego de almorzar. Ryan, sin que lo vieran, se escapo de la casa y fue a caminar por ahí.

En eso se encuentra con un perrero…

-¡Ven acá, cachorro revoltoso!-dijo amenazándolo con el lazo para atraparlo

-¡No te tengo miedo!-dijo Ryan en su idioma, mostrando los dientes

-¡Te tengo!-dijo el perrero pero Ryan lo esquivo, en eso, siente que alguien lo empuja hacia unos arbustos y ve que era su tío Frank

-¡Lárgate!-le ladro con agresividad al perrero

-tranquilito, quieto, no le iba a ser daño… ¡NO! ¡Calma!-grito y Frank le mordió la pierna

El perrero salió corriendo y se fue en su camioneta

-¡RYAN!-grito su tío, Ryan, con la cabeza agachada, salió de los arbustos

-hola…-dijo simulando una sonrisa

-nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso-

-lo siento, yo solo…-

-vámonos a casa-ordeno mientras lo agarraba bruscamente del pellejo

-¡Auch! No, eso duele, tío Frank-se quejo el cachorro tratando de soltarse, pero su tío lo agarraba con fuerza

Al llegar a casa…

-¡Cachorro desobediente! ¡Castigado, a tu cuarto!-grito Steven furioso, Ryan agacho las orejas y se fue a su dormitorio con el rabo entre las patas

-aysh, H…que es lo que vamos a hacer con él?-dijo Alexx sacudiendo la cabeza

-yo hablaré con él, querida, no te preocupes-dijo Horatio acariciándole la cabeza y dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hijo

-cariño…-

-¿Sí, Alexx?-

-no seas demasiado duro con él…-

-sobrevivirá, Alexx-dijo él riendo

Y entro en la habitación…

-Ryan-llamo él con suavidad pero firmeza a la vez

-papá…-dijo Ryan con los ojos llorosos saliendo de la oscuridad

-¿Por qué huiste? ¿Y sobre todo, porque te pusiste en peligro?-

-yo…yo solo quería ser valiente como tú, como Tim, como el tío Frank…-

-Ryan, ser valiente no significa meterte en problemas…-

-pero…ustedes no le tienen miedo a nada…-

-aj…Ryan, los adultos también sienten miedo…-

-¿sí?-

-sí…-

-bueno…-

-ven aquí, mi pequeñito-le dijo Horatio abrazándolo y lamiéndole la cabeza –ve a dormir-le dijo sonriendo

-está bien…buenas noches-

-buenas noches, duerme bien-dijo él dejándolo en su camita

Y Ryan se quedo dormido…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:** Día de playa

Era un soleado y caluroso día en Miami.

Horatio decidió llevar a todos a un día de playa.

Esperaba que Steven no se molestara. Es que él estaba tan ocupado en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban muriéndose de calor.

-bien, aquí es-dijo Horatio sentándose en la arena

Era una playa lejana y alejada de las demás, y también una de la que pocas personas sabían de su existencia.

A Horatio le había enseñado esa playa un viejo amigo. Y él ahora se la enseñaría a su "familia".

-¡Sí!-grito Ryan saltando y chapoteando en el agua

-¡Toma esto!-jugo Tim lanzándole agua a su hermanito en la cara

-¡Oye!-grito Ryan y comenzaron a jugar

-jajajaja, ¡Espérenme!-grito Eric corriendo hacia ellos, Calleigh hizo un revoleo de ojos y se acostó junto a su madre en la arena calentita

-hey, H, ¿Quieres jugar?-dijo Frank agachándose en típica posición cachorrona

-no, Frank, estoy viejo-

-¡Vamos! Solo un rato, Horatio-insistió su "hermano"

-vale, vale…-dijo riendo él y comenzaron a perseguirse

Más tarde, se echaron todos a la sombra de una palmera cercana.

-tengo ganas de comer un enorme filete-dijo Tim

-que rarooooooooo, tú, pensando en comida-dijo con sarcasmo Eric

-jajaja-se rió Ryan

-basta-dijo frunciendo el ceño Tim

-ya, chicos, no peleen-dijo su hermana sonriendo

-creo que hay una carnicería cerca, hey, H, ¿Qué dices si hacemos como en los viejos tiempos?-propuso Frank

-nooo, Frank, nuestro dueño es policía, ¿acaso lo olvidas?-

-vamos, no seas aguafiestas-se quejo Frank

-ok, ok…-

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?-pregunto Eric

-está bien, pero te quedas cerca de mí-dijo Horatio sonriéndole

Robaron un par de filetes y al cruzar la calle, Eric se distrajo, así que Horatio lo alcanzo y se fueron corriendo.

-¡¿Qué te dije sobre que no te alejaras?!-su padre exploto

-pero yo solo…-

-está bien, vamos, amor, no fue tan grave-dijo Alexx, Horatio gruño y luego cambio su cara de furia por una sonrisa

-sí, pero ten más cuidado-dijo él acariciando a su pequeño

-jijiji, de acuerdo-dijo Eric sonriendo y acariciando también a su padre

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Tienen que hacer algo!-grito de repente Tim que estaba todo mojado

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? Tranquilízate-dijo sorprendido Horatio

-¡Tienen que venir, rápido! Ryan se metió muy adentro en el mar a pesar de que le dije que no se alejara y creo que se está hundiendo-explico asustadísimo Tim

-calma, yo iré a buscarlo-dijo Horatio

-yo te acompaño-dijo Frank

Cuando sacaron a Ryan, casi a punto de ahogarse, lograron hacer respirar y…

-hijito, nos asustaste mucho, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso-dijo Horatio en tono de reprimenda

-sí, Ryan-dijo enojada Alexx

-coff…cofff…lo…coff…lo siento-dijo Ryan aun tosiendo y escupiendo agua

-sé que lo sientes, pero tienes que tener…-

-más cuidado…ya sé-dijo Ryan en tono de queja

-ja, bueno, eso esperamos…-dijo Frank guiñándole un ojo a Horatio

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto Alexx a su chiquito

-bien, con frío…-

-mi bebé…-dijo su madre lamiéndole la cabeza, agarrándolo, acostándose y poniéndolo en sus patas delanteras. Entonces comenzó a "lavarlo" como hacen las gatas con sus gatitos

-¡Mamá!-se quejo Ryan riendo

-ya casi termino…listo-dijo su madre sonriendo

-mami, tú sabes, yo no soy un gato…-protesto Ryan

-pero es que lo hice para darte calor, mi pequeñito-dijo su madre lamiéndole la panza (Ryan estaba bocarriba en sus patas).

-jajaja-se rieron sus hermanos

Luego de eso, volvieron a casa.

Steven no se dio ni cuenta de que habían ido a la playa.

Alexx baño a sus pequeños con agua dulce, en la bañera que usaba Steven para bañarlos que tenían en el patio.

Y también Frank y Horatio se bañaron.

Era extraño, porque a pesar de ser perros…parecían entender bien cómo manejar cosas humanas…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Travesuras de cachorros

Era otro día soleado y caluroso en Miami.

Ryan estaba acechando a un gatito. Le encantaba molestar y perseguir felinos. Y aun más cuando Nora, la gata de sus vecinos, había tenido una camada de gatitos.

-¡Te tengo! ¡WAU WAU WAU WAU!-ladro Ryan persiguiendo al pequeño gatito, quien rápidamente logro esconderse detrás de su madre

-cachorro malcriado-se quejo Nora

-jaja-se rió Ryan. En eso algo lo tomo, literalmente, por sorpresa…

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no molestes a Nora y sus gatitos?-dijo Horatio enfadado mientras tenía a Ryan del pellejo del cuello con los dientes

-¡Papá! ¡Ya bájame!-se quejo Ryan intentando soltarse del agarre de su padre

-de acuerdo, pero discúlpate-dijo Horatio dejando con cuidado en el suelo a su cachorro

-pide otro deseo-espeto rebelde Ryan, Horatio le lanzó una mirada severa

-ahora, Ryan-

-pero…-

-¡Ahora!-

-ok ok, lo siento Sr. Nora, y lo siento Lee-dijo enojado Ryan

-está bien-dijo Nora y se fue con su hijo Lee

-ahora vete a adentro de casa-le ordeno Horatio a Ryan

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estás castigando?-dijo Ryan agachando las orejas

-no, Ry, sólo quiero que vayas a almorzar-dijo su padre riendo y le lambio la cabeza

-ok, te amo, papi-dijo Ryan sonriendo

-yo también te amo, hijito-dijo Horatio sonriendo y Ryan se fue brincando al comedor de la casa

-bueno, ¿A quedado algo para mí o ya se lo comió todo Tim?-dijo burlón Ryan

-¡Hey!-protesto Tim, sus otros hermanos se echaron a reír

-aquí está tu comida, bebé, y deja de pelear con tus hermanos-dijo Alexx acercándole su platillo con comida para perros

-mmm…gracias, mami-dijo Ryan saboreando su comida

-estaré en el patio con su padre, por si me necesitan-dijo Alexx alejándose por el pasillo

-bueno, chicos, si me disculpan, yo iré a tomar mi siesta de belleza-dijo Natalia terminando de comer y lamiéndose una pata delantera

-¡¿Belleza?! ¡Necesitarás dormir de por vida para eso!-se burló Eric

-jajajajaja-se rieron Ryan y Tim

-¡Jum! Cachorros tontos-dijo enojada Natalia y yéndose a su habitación

-aahh…creo que yo también iré a tomar una siesta-dijo Calleigh rascándose la oreja derecha

-vale, pero no te contagies de Nat-volvió a lanzar otra burla Eric

-vuelve a burlarte, y le diré a mamá-dijo Calleigh mordiéndole el rabo a su hermano

-¡Auch!-chillo Eric sobándose su rabo

-jajajaja-se rieron sus hermanos

-¡No es gracioso!-

-sí, lo es-dijo Tim intentando detener su risa

-y mucho-agrego Ryan sin poder parar de reír

-ya es suficiente, vayamos a hacer algo interesante-dijo Eric acomodándose su collar

-¿Si? ¿Algo cómo qué?-pregunto curioso el menor de los cachorros

-algo cómo…molestar gatos-le susurro Tim a su hermanito

-¡No! Papá ya me regaño hace unos minutos por eso, si me atrapa de nuevo, estaré castigado de por vida-exclamo Ryan

-jaja, no seas exagerado, tranquilo. Creo que podemos ir a enterrar y desenterrar cosas en el parque, ¿Qué dicen?-propuso Eric

-eso sería genial-dijo Tim

-me gusta la idea-dijo Ryan agitando su rabo

-¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡Muevan esas patas!-dijo Eric correteando hacia la puerta principal de la casa y saliendo por la entrada para perros que tenía

-¡Vamos!-dijeron a la misma vez Ryan y Tim siguiendo a su hermano

Estuvieron un rato en el parque hasta que se cansaron. Se lavaron las patas en un lago que había también en ese parque y volvieron a casa…justo a tiempo para la cena. Y luego de eso, todos se fueron a dormir.


End file.
